Level 50/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 73 | jelly = | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 49/Dreamworld | next = 51/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 50 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level in Aurora Chocorealis and the twenty-seventh jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 33 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Jelly Fishes and score you additional points. Difficulty *It has the same layout as his counterpart in Reality but it must be completed in 30 moves instead of 50. Furthermore, there are more liquorice locks. *The awkward layout can be frustrating. *The moon scale is very stable, and the moon struck lasts 5 moves, making it a lot easier than his counterpart in Reality. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Work on the outer part of jellies. Then, use the wrapped with striped candy, wrapped with another wrapped candy or colour bomb with striped candy. During the moon struck, make 2 colour bombs within 5 moves. Then, make special candies. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points (33 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 66,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 184,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *There are more liquorice locks compared to its Reality counterpart and are hard to clear with six colours. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the blockers and jellies. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Furthermore, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and leaves the board with four colours for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. On Facebook, the moon struck is much stronger, making the creation of special candies even easier. **This point can be negated if most of the centre liquorice locks are not yet cleared. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. 'Possible Strategy' *Clear the liquorice lock first by making horizontal or vertical striped candy and activating them at those areas with liquorice locks. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Easy levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars